Expiations
by Nelja
Summary: Phèdre reçoit une lettre de Mélisande, toujours en exil à Cythera. PWP, se passe après la trilogue d'Imriel.


_Ecrit pour la dark femslash week sur le thème "FoeYay". Phèdre/Mélisande, après la fin de la trilogie Imriel. Mention de Phèdre/Joscelin_

* * *

J'avais pensé ne plus jamais ressentir ce désir que les caresses les plus ardentes de Joscelin n'éteignaient pas. Des années s'étaient écoulées sans que je ressente l'aiguillon de Kushiel. Mais un ange n'abandonne pas si aisément son élue, après toutes ces années ? Je devenais agitée. A la fin, je dus confesser mon trouble à Joscelin.

Il me caressa la joue. "Aime comme tu l'entends." murmura-t-il. Mon parfait compagnon, si dévoué que je ne sus jamais à quel point mes incartades lui pesaient.

J'avais cessé le service de Naamah depuis si longtemps que les demandes avaient peu à peu cessé de me parvenir. Les anciens fidèles, comme Nicola l'Envers, me connaissaient assez pour ne pas insister. Auprès de la jeune génération, ma réputation s'éteignait peu à peu. Et puis, même si ma beauté ne s'était en rien ternie, elle avait changé. L'âge mur n'est pas un travers dans la Cour de nuit ; mais de nombreux clients cherchent la jeunesse, et au moins l'apparence du respect dû à leur âge, quand ils recherchent les adeptes de la Valériane.

Jamais je n'avais auparavant offert mes services avant qu'on me les demande - jamais, depuis que je n'avais quitté le service d'Anafiel Delaunay. C'est pourquoi, malgré le soutien de Joscelin, j'hésitai. Cela ne dura que quelques semaines, et pourtant, ce fut assez, ou trop.

Je reçus une offre. Elle venait de loin. Elle venait de Cythera. La lettre portait son parfum énivrant ; elle me demandait exactement ce que j'avais envie d'offrir.

Comment avait-elle su ? Personne n'aurait pu le lui dire. Si elle ne savait pas, pourquoi envoyer cette lettre à ce moment précis ? Peut-être était-ce le hasard, mais on appelle de cette façon les dieux qui se jouent de nous. Oh, Kushiel...

Joscelin se méprit un instant en voyant mon visage figé, redoutant un message de guerre ou de mort. Puis je lui tendis la lettre. Je lui suis reconnaissante pour n'avoir manifesté ni colère ni amusement.

"Devrais-je y aller ?" lui demandai-je.

"Le désires-tu ?"

"Par Elua, bien sûr ! Mais cela ne signifie pas que c'est une bonne idée !"

Peut-être avais-je plus confiance en lui qu'en moi. Ou peut-être étais-je trop lâche pour faire ce choix par moi-même.

"La crains-tu toujours ?"

Je hochais la tête. Je n'avais pas peur pour ma vie, ni même pour la liberté, ni plus pour le trône de Terre d'Ange, qu'elle ne ferait plus que protéger de tout son pouvoir depuis qu'Imriel était prince consort. C'était une peur irraisonnée, sans objet, libre, et qui m'emplissait en entier. Et déjà, je l'accueillais en moi comme un don, comme le début de quelque chose. Je la laissais prendre possession de mon sang qui coulait plus rapide, plus chaud, et il me sembvlait sentir battre la tache rouge de mon oeil...

Joscelin eut un sourire amer. "Que tu y ailles ou pas, tu y penseras toute ta vie. Je veux faire le pari qu'elle ne se compare pas à ton imagination."

C'est ainsi que je répondis à sa lettre, et que nous partimes pour Cythera.

Le voyage fut trop long et trop court. Je ne passai pas voir mes amis, craignant de leur expliquer le but de mon voyage, peut-être de les voir tenter de me retenir. Au retour, pensais-je. Les paysages étaient magnifiques, ceux que je connaissais déjà et les nouveaux, mais quand je fermais les yeux, le soir, les ailes de Kushiel battaient derrière mes paupières, et je pensais à Mélisande.

Sur le bateau qui nous menait à Cythera, je montais souvent sur le pont, quand des vagues agressives rendait le roulis violent, quand le vent retombait et que le soleil jouait dans l'eau verte. Et mon pauvre Joscelin qui retomba malade dès le premier jour ; mais je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas me laisser seule, de rendre le plus court possible ce moment où je serais plus proche d'elle que de lui.

Des poissons volants jaillissaient parfois de l'onde pour retomber plus loin, et je pensais à la Grande Déesse de Cythera. Née de la mutilation du dieu du ciel, elle préside à l'amour et la beauté, et elle peut être plus terrible encore que les dieux de la mort. Elle peut pousser les femmes à abandonner leurs époux, les hommes à se laisser dépérir pour l'amour d'un garçon mort. Le jour où des géants cruels attaquèrent les dieux, elle se dissimula dans l'océan sous la forme d'un poisson. J'avais toujours trouvé ce choix étrange - est-ce un animal qu'on imagine représenter la passion ? Mais en voyant le soleil jouer sur les ailes de ces créatures, je me dis que cela avit dû être un de ceux-là, moitié poisson, moitié oiseau, qui s'envole sans jamais atteindre le ciel.

"Tu aimes un peu trop jouer avec le danger." me dit Joscelin, amusé, alors que je me penchais sur le bord du bateau pour tenter d'en attraper un. Oh, comme il avait raison ! Tant d'années de paix, que j'avais aimées, pour les moments heureux passés avec Joscelin, avec Imriel, avec mes amis, pour les vies épargnées aussi, et voilà que je me mêlais de presque sauter à l'eau et dans le lit de Mélisande.

Alors que je débarquais, Joscelin me salua d'un sobre "Je t'attendrai ici." Je savais qu'il passerait le temps qu'il faudrait à penser à moi, et que je le saurais, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Encore une fois, je lui étais reconnaissante.

La végétation luxuriante, soigneusement entretenue pourtant, avait des allures de labyrinthe. Mes pas se faisaient hésitants, alors même que la maison de Mélisande m'avait été clairement indiquée dans l'invitation que j'avais reçue ; un secret que même Imriel n'avait osé me dévoiler dans les détails.

Personne, aucun serviteur pour m'accueillir, et pas Mélisande, bien entendu. Juste une lettre sur la table, me souhaitant la bienvenue, m'encourageant à aller prendre un bain dans une salle attenante.

L'eau était parfumée de senteurs de fleurs, et juste à la bonne température. Comment avait-elle pu prévoir l'instant précis où je viendrais ? Mélisande a des espions partout, pensai-je un instant, et je ris presque, les imaginant l'informer de mon approche. Pas un seul d'entre eux ici, pourtant, pour jouer le rôle d'un serviteur et m'informer de ce que je serais pour elle. Mon imagination se montrait bien plus bavarde, mais moins bien informée.

Je sortis de l'eau, me séchai, et découvris seulement les vêtements que Mélisande avait disposés pour moi : ils étaient basés sur le modèle de la toge des anciens guerriers, une toge très courte et largement ouverte, mais faits de soie. Sous les vêtements pliés était un poignard. Je frissonai en le voyant ; c'était nouveau. Puis, je le passai à ma ceinture et suivis le chemin qui m'était indiqué. Personne pour m'empêcher d'explorer la maison qui semblait avoir de nombreuses pièces, de partir même. Seulement ce frisson que faisait naître en moi l'obéissance à Mélisande.

Je passai une porte, et une main fut autour de ma taille, une autour de ma gorge.

Je ne pensai même pas à me débattre. Je reconnaissais ces mains, ce parfum, cette impériosité presque tendre.

"Ma chère petite Phèdre." murmura-t-elle, et ses lèvres touchaient mon oreille. "Il me suffit de tirer sur ta laisse pour que tu arrives." Ses mains jouaient sur mon cou "Et pourtant, tu fais encore semblant de ne plus porter mon collier."

En cet instant, tout était vrai. Je lui appartenais à nouveau. Et je sentis des larmes lourdes, parce que, pour la première fois depuis que mon maître Anafiel était encore vivant, je pouvais me permettre de l'être. Aucun terrible destin ne fondrait, pour cela, sur moi, ceux que j'aimais ou Terre d'Ange.

Et elle le savait, bien sûr.

Elle mordit mon cou, et je sentis ma chair fondre entre ses lèvres. Je voulais juste me serrer contre elle, esclave docile, la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Mes jambes devenaient faibles, mais ses bras me soutenaient, me guidèrent vers le lit.

Je gémis audiblement quand elle m'y jeta, et que son corps quitta le mien. Je n'osais bouger, espérant d'elle n'importe quelle forme de douleur ou de plaisir. Dans l'attente, sans son autorisation, je ne trouvais même pas la force de supplier.

"Retourne-toi, Phèdre." me dit-elle doucement.

Pour la première fois, je pus voir son visage.

Le temps l'avait changée, mais sans entamer sa beauté d'aucune sorte. Des onguents existent, pour cacher les cheveux blancs. Mais dans ses cheveux qui avaient été d'un noir d'encre, les quelques fils argentés semblaient les trainées d'étoiles filantes descendues du ciel pour lui offrir leur lumière.

Et son visage ! Elua ! Je l'avais connu parfois joueur, parfois froid, mais ses traits montraient maintenant une sérénité nouvelle. La courbe de sa mâchoire, moins mobile, était celle des statues de Kushiel, celles qui font tomber à genoux même les plus incroyants. Mais elle était plus belle que Kushiel, en cet instant, plus belle que la Grande déesse de Cythera, et je la vénérais bien plus que Kushiel. Pour me faire blasphémer, elle n'aurais eu qu'à demander.

"As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?" me demanda-t-elle.

Le seul langage que je me rappelais en cet instant était celui de la soumission et de la vénération. Je cherchai désespérément les mots sur ma langue.

"Je vous veux." murmurai-je.

"Comme autrefois. Prends ton couteau. Oui, c'est cela. N'en as-tu pas besoin, dans les bras d'une criminelle comme moi ? Et si tu veux que je m'arrête, lache-le, car tu ne pourras pas utiliser ton Signal maintenant."

A peine avais-je suivi ses ordres que ses mains se nouèrent autour de mon cou.

Le seul contact de ses doigts faisait naître en moi des vagues de désir, mais l'impression de suffocation, mon corps qui se convulsait sous l'effet de l'absence d'air, ah, c'était une tempête ! Jamais nous n'avions été aussi proches, pensai-je. Elle m'avait infligée une délicieuse douleur grâce à des fouets, à des lames - mais souffrir sous l'effet de ses mains nues était plus intime que tout ce que j'avais connu.

Les ailes de Kushiel battaient à mes tempes. Des taches noires dansaient devant mes yeux. La fin de ce supplice délicieux était la dernière chose que je voulais, et pourtant, si je m'évanouissais, alors je ne saurais plus où j'étais, avec qui j'étais... je pense que la douleur n'était plus suffisament pour me préserver de l'inconscience. Le désir seul me gardait en ce monde.

Elle me lacha finalement. J'aspirai une gorgée d'air qui me brûla les poumons.

"Oh, ma Phèdre." dit-elle. "Toujours si butée. Jusqu'où me laisserais-tu aller ? Veux-tu donc que je te tue ?"

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle m'embrassa.

Je ne sais combien de temps cela dura. Chaque baiser était un jour entier, pour moi. Chaque instant de ses mains autour de son coup, une nuit, et parfois, les deux se joignaient en une étrange aurore. Je cessai également de compter les extases de mon corps, chacune d'entre elle un don de Mélisande, ma maîtresse, mon âme.

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans le lit encore marqué de nos ébats ; le couteau toujours fermement serré entre mes doigts. Je ne me rappelais plus laquelle de ses extases avait été la dernière.

Elle était debout, et me regardait. Je sentis le désir s'épaissir entre nous, tenter de rapprocher nos corps. Mais je savais pourquoi j'étais venue. Un seul jour. Peut-être le dernier. Sur la table, mes vêtements avaient été déposés, ainsi que mon paiement, en pierres précieuses de la couleur du sang.

"Regrettes-tu parfois que les choses ne se soient pas passées autrement ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne regrette pas de ne pas être devenue votre chose." articulai-je avec peine. Seule la pensée de Joscelin et de mon pays en guerre réussissait à m'y faire croire à moitié.

"Moi, je regrette." dit-elle, et son sourire était jeune, et joueur à nouveau, et mon coeur revint trente ans en arrière. "Mais si j'avais si quelle fin aurait eu Imriel, alors je regrette aussi... ses deux mères auraient dû l'élever ensemble, ne crois-tu pas ? Le destin se joue de nous, parfois, et alors qu'on obtient tout ce qu'on rêvait, nous rappelle qu'il existe plus encore." Elle me regarda avec des yeux remplis de tendresse. "Tu fais partie de mon rêve, Phèdre. Resteras-tu avec moi ?"

"Non, ma dame." répondis-je.

"Même si je te l'ordonne ?"

Sa voix éveilla en moi des désirs sauvages à nouveau. Si je n'étais pas encore couchée, je serais tombée à genoux. Je ne pus que répondre "Je ne crois pas, ma dame."

Une part de moi voulait qu'elle le tente, je crois.

"Ha, si Imriel ne t'attendais pas." Elle soupira. "Tu m'as pardonné aussi," dit-elle, "je le sais. Tu ne serais pas venue sinon. Adieu, Phèdre."

Je me rappelai seulement alors les derniers mots que nous nous étions échangés avant de somber dans l'inconscience. Et je pleurai.

 _Tu aurais dû être à moi._ me disait-elle. Et je ne comprenais pas, car je l'étais. Pourtant, elle m'inondait de son immense regret que ce ne soit pas arrivé avant. _Mais je te pardonne._ Elle m'avait laissé respirer ! Elle m'avait libérée ! Et seules mes propres larmes de soulagement m'avaient étouffée comme un sombre narcotique, alors que la miséricorde de Kushiel m'inondait pas ses mains.


End file.
